1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more specifically to an improved intake and exhaust valve system for such engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard internal combustion engines typically utilize mechanically or hydraulically-lifted valves or poppets to enable introduction of the fuel/air mixture from the intake manifold into the cylinders, and to remove combustion gases from the cylinders to the exhaust manifold. One variation of this standard valving system utilizes a pair of rotary valves having tubular-shaped body members with staggered cut-outs or ports in the walls of the tubes. These rotary valves are turned by a gear or timing chain mechanism, bringing the ports of the tubes into alignment with the ports of the cylinders as appropriate for intake and exhaust functions. For example, Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,326 discloses a rotary valve structure for gas engines, while Giocastro et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,023 teaches an improved method for rotary valves and gear timing.
However, it is felt that such prior art rotary valve systems yield poor fuel/air flow characteristics on the intake side, and poor combustion gas flow characteristics on the exhaust side. Futhermore, it is believed that known rotary intake valve systems provide insufficient atomization of the fuel.